Seeing Stars
by kufununabob
Summary: All his life Matt Smith had just been a weirdo in a bowtie reaching toward the void trying to climb up to the stars. One day a strange blue box with a tall doctor and clever blonde girl inside appears in his flat out of no where. This story is going to be the story Ten, Rose, and HumanEleven and their adventures. Some rewritten adventures and some new ones.
1. This is not Lorentula

The TARDIS control room was all lit up and hummed a little louder today and the Doctor was starting to wonder what the special occasion was. He spun slowly and idly around the console and plucked and snipped at the TARDIS, making unnecessary alterations just so he could fiddle with her; trying to figure out what she had planned. His long fingers pushed buttons and his sonic scanned glowing bits.

Rose was still sleeping or eating or showering; she was doing some silly human thing. So he waited and probed and mumbled to himself.

"You know I'm the pilot? Oh that's a rubbish word for what I do; pilot. Do you have any idea how complicated it is to travel through time, well if anyone would know it would be you wouldn't it?" he mumbled to the TARDIS as he eyed the screen speaking to him in swirling Gallifreyan.

The Doctor turned away sharply, spinning, making his suit jacket twirl. He looked over his shoulder and eyed the console suspiciously.

"I'm taking Rose to Lorentula today, she'll thinks that's brilliant she will. Pink Skies and the wildest circus around, so that's where we're going today, not the twenty first century. We're going to Lorentula," he faced the threshold out towards the rest of the ship, "**If she ever shows up!**" he yelled out at the hallway.

"Sorry, sorry, give me a mo, yeah?" Rose said as she jogged and skidded into the console room with her trainers in her hands. Rose flopped down on the bench and proceeded to slip on and lace her trainers.

Rose's lashes were long and thick with black cosmetic and her lips were pink and glossy. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a TARDIS Blue jumper. She had as deep red, button coat over her shoulder.

Rose was quite focused on lacing her black trainers as fast as possible and the Doctor was quite focused on watching Rose; amused.

"What?" She said with a tongue between her teeth and a smile in her voice.

"Nothing, nice jumper," the Doctor said casually as he leaned against the console.

"Yeah? I knew you'd notice, she picked it out for me," Rose twirled her finger at the ceiling, smiling, always smiling, "so Doctor you said we're going to the circus."

He scoffed and spun around, all madcap-y and fidgety, he pushed all of the possible buttons. To look impressive.

"To call it a circus would be an insult Rose! It's absolutely, wonderfully mad!" she rolled her eyes.

"Semantics!" She playfully shouted at him as she jumped up from the seat. He stopped his button pushing and smiled at her.

Then suddenly he pulled down harshly on a twisted lever and the whole thing went wobbly and the TARDIS made mechanical sounds of excitement. They smiled as they tumbled onto the floor.  
The Doctor jumped up from the grading and twisted his waist around from side to side. Smiling down at Rose.

"Bit stiff then?" Rose questioned playfully.

"Oh yes, but not me. No I'm fine. It's the TARDIS, fighting me a bit. I'll have to do some tinkering." He looked out and over the console thoughtfully.

"Hmmmm, tinkering for hours under the console. Sounds great, but I think we've got a date!" Rose said as she pulled herself off the floor and shook out her body.

"Rose this is going to be so much better than any silly old date. The Lorentula Circus Rose! Can't wait, haven't been there in ages. Well, probably for the best, got into a pretty bad argument with an elephant," The Doctor said wistfully off the side, grabbing his coat and heading towards the door.

Rose stopped in her tracks, sometimes he said the most ridiculous things, and the worst part of it was that most all of them were true.  
"Seriously?"

"Oi, he started it."

Rose's laughter was cut off by cautious knocks on the door.

"Hello?" Was the question that came from outside the TARDIS; sounded human enough to Rose, but so did a lot of things.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged curious stares at each other as they stood on the ramp, before the threshold, out towards the voice, into the mystery.

Matt Smith woke up that morning like he did most mornings, in his small comfy bed, flopped about over and under and between his deep green blanket and bedspread. The silly clock at his night stand started to rattle and ring when the hands hit six o' clock.

His large spindly hands slapped down on the clock in an attempt to get the offending noise to stop. He swatted left instead of down and the clock tumbled to the floor where it continued to ring and rattle.

Matt sluggishly sat up in bed and his floppy brown hair waved in all directions.

He reached over the bed to try and grab the clock, but in his attempt, but went down instead of left and tumbled to the floor in a heap of comfy green fabric.

"Ow. Okay, okay, okay I am awake. You've bested me again clock, one of these day I will win, then be fired for tardiness, and I'll be forced to sell you in order support my unemployed self," he ranted in a half-conscious stupor as he lazily slide his arm beneath the bed to grab his silly ringing clock.

Matt, finally, stood and stretched around, in all his pale, shirtless glory. Mathew Smith was not an unfit man, nor was he a man. He was a bit of a very tall and intelligent Twenty Seven year old child.

His room was a painted a deep green and was sparsely furnished. A bed, a dresser, a desk, and a comfy chair.

His ceiling was covered in a spiraled, complex, (and poorly painted), night sky. Matt was quite the fan of Van Gough. His desk was littered with notes and pens and papers and tools in order to help him with his work. Not to mention a dirty mug and a plastic bag full of Jammy Dodgers.

On the top of his dresser laid his selection of bow-ties and matching suspenders and one family picture. He smiled at it for a second before he grabbed his clothing. It was a picture of his Dad, his brother Rory, and him. Three pretty awkward men, though Matt would always come out on top if there was ever a contest.

Shower, sing, dress, tea and breakfast, that was the routine. He stood at his kitchen counter as he drank his tea and ate his toast, sparing a glance at the mostly graded papers in his open brief case.

He sighed and returned to his tea. Not many people liked Matt, never have. Maybe he came on too strong? He was extremely smart, and a bit smug, and very, very weird. Though not unlikable, he was fast to smile and nice enough. So why did nobody like him?

Well, not nobody. He hazarded a glance around his flat; that he shared with his mate Craig.

Couch, telly, chairs, rugs, windows, strange art on the walls, tables, more windows, strange wooshing noises, pictures, trinkets, and rot on the ceiling. The standard flat.

Except, wait, no; wooshing noises?

Matt dropped his mug as the air picked up all around his living room. He was quick to shut his brief case as papers flew out. When he turned back around and saw a Big, blue Box in the middle of his flat. It seemed to glow and tower in the most magical and ominous of ways.

He ran up to the box, jumping over the couch, skidding up to it, careful not to actually touch it, not yet. He trotted all around it, twisting his head, up down, and around the corners of it.

"What, hahahahahaha, nope, uh-uh. This is not happening. Well of course it's happening. I mean it's happening," he argued, with himself, apparently.  
He pushed the sleeves of his corduroy jacket up to the elbow patches and shook out his body and wiggled his fingers. Then he tentatively put up one hand to touch it; The Box.

But he snapped his hand away; right before making contact.

"Sure; great idea Matt, go right ahead, touch the glowing "Police Box" that apperated in the middle of your living room! Brilliant, yeah Cheers!" He spun all around as he angrily whispered to himself. When he stopped he glanced over his shoulder to The Box. It was like it was calling out to him. Like it was saying. "_Come on Matt, over here, we're open! You'll love it! Mind the occupants._" Occupants?

Matt's immediate thoughts were aliens, and he didn't know why, it made no sense; why would aliens use a Police Call Box? The Box looked as if it was straight out of the Fifties.

He took large strides towards The Box as he had made up his mind. He closed his eyes as he delivered four loud, yet cautious knocks on the doors of The Box.

"Hello?"

Matt was about to knock again when the door opened.

The inside was bigger. It was bigger on the inside! It looked orangey and metallic and organic. If he just stepped a bit forward he could get inside.

"Well, Lorentual does certainly have that… twenty first century vibe, doesn't it Doctor?" Said the most beautiful girl Matt had ever seen. She smiled like the sun, and she was, and pink and yellow and blue and red. She stood with confidence and excitement and just touch of trepidation. She had joy and pain and wonder in her eyes. It was sensory overload.

She was speaking to a tall man. His hair was all… sticky upy. He had glasses on his face, he was squinting at Matt's flat. Pinstriped suit, long coat, swirly tie. His body was brown and blue and skinny. His eyes… his eyes were full of curiosity, wonderment, wisdom, time, and years, so many years, Matt had never met a man with so much age in his eyes. Though over all he was… he was… he was quite_** cool**_.


	2. This is not-mold

"Hello. I'm Matt," said Matt in a voice that was much more casual and calm then what he, or anybody else for that matter, was expecting.

The girl and the cool guy both sort of stared at him strangely. They stared at him like they were trying to decipher him; Matt was an unusual code. They stared at him like most people in his life stared at him.

The cool guy leaned back, then far forwards and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word in Matt spun around and snatched his employee I.D off the coffee table.

"I'm an English professor," he flashed them the I.D before throwing it carelessly to some distant part of the floor. "I live here." He said as he waved his hands in the general space. "This is a flat I share with my mate Craig." Matt poked the cool guy in the chest, who made an indigent face, then, he poked the girl in the shoulder, who looked a tad bit amused.

"You're real," he said in a stunned voice and stepped back a bit. "You're real and have just stepped into my flat, though a blue box, that's bigger on the inside, a blue box that, that, that just… materialized just next to the settee."

All heads turned to look at the paisley blue settee; was a rather nice settee, in the Doctor's opinion.

"You know when you say things in your head and they don't sound so crazy?" Matt looked at them with unsure eyes. The girl looked almost as stunned as him, but the cool guy, he seemed to think it all a laugh. A small smirk on his lips and his old eyes tinted with humor.

"Hi I'm Rose," the girl, Rose, held up her hand in a twirled wave.

"Ah okay Rose, hello Rose. Lovely flower, lovely name," Matt said as he walked around the TARDIS; looking at it all up and down. While Matt muttered and Rose looked at him with all sorts of concern, the Doctor crossed the room, to the right, changed his mind, then headed left to; the kitchen.

Once there the Doctor set his sights on a particularly attractive looking jar of jam.

"So!" Matt clapped his hands and all attention was returned to the floppy haired professor.

"Am I dead? Did I slip in the shower and die?" Rose gave a pointed look towards the Doctor who currently (rudely) had his fingers in some blackberry jam.

"No," answered the Doctor.

"I mean probably not," he continued in a drawled, yet entirely less confident tone.

"Very, very unlikely. I mean really, who gave you that silly idea?" The Doctor smiled a secret smile at Rose. Rose, who didn't seem to know the secret had come up behind Matt to pat him, comfortingly, on the back, he subdued a bit.

"Well, don't mind us, off we go, going, going, and before you know it," the Doctor said as he got really close to Matt's face, "We'll be gone. Oh I imagine we were just here for, some sort of, hmmmmm, maybe, psychological experiment? Right Rose?"

"Yep!"

Rose and the Doctor slowly started to back towards the TARDIS.

"Psychological experiment, that's us, Psychologists." Rose smiled wide and the Doctor looked at her, exasperated, but completely charmed.

"So how are you feeling?" Rose asked, now leaning against the TARDIS.

"Oh, you know, been better," Matt said as he sat down on the paisley blue settee and ran his hands down his face.

"Hmmmmm, very interesting. Wouldn't you agree Doctor?" the Doctor said gravely as he glanced back at Rose. He was unlocking the TARDIS door, rather sloppily.

"Yes Doctor, very, very interesting. Nice meeting you, Matt right?"

"Yeah it's Matt," Matt gave a weary smile at Rose through his hands, she returned it.

"Wait! You're just leaving, just like that!"

"Yup!" The Doctor popped his "P" as he pulled himself and Rose through the TARDIS doors and closed them with a firm tug.

Matt was staring up, wide eyed, from the settee; he looked utterly heartbroken.

Barely seconds later though, the TARDIS doors burst open again and the Doctor came running out with a metal, sonic, blue tipped device in his arm. He looked rather like a charging general.

"Except, no, hold on. We're not Doctors, well, I am. Rose isn't, and, and, and that. What is that? What are you?" The Doctor said as he stood up on a table and raised his sonic to the rot in the corner of the wall.

"Looks like the circus is in town after all," said Rose as she came out of the TARDIS, more calmly, and closed the door behind her.

"Hello again," She smiled at Matt.

"Hi," He smiled back.

The Doctor turned around and put on his brainy specs and squinted at them; then at Matt, then at Rose, back to the mold, and finally, one last over the shoulder glance at the two humans.

Rose walked up to the Doctor, Matt didn't follow.

"So, Rose, any guesses?"

"Looks like mold, or rot, take your pick."

He smiled down at her, he thought she'd fancy that, she thought he better get his ego in check.

"But, it's probably not is it? Mold I mean." He took the hand she offered to help him down off the table, not that he needed help.

He steadied himself in her arms.

"Yes, very good. It's also not rot either, but, take your pick. No, no, no it's not. I've the strangest feeling we shouldn't touch it." He didn't smile at her, just looked up, cautiously, at the not-mold.

"So Michael as I was saying," the Doctor addressed to no one.

"Where did he go?"

"Um, the door, it's open, the doors open," Rose pointed at the TARDIS.

"You left the door open," the Doctor accused.

"No I did not, I closed it, left it unlocked, thought she locks herself though, she normally does," Rose said in a slightly frantic voice.

"She always does, unless, she wants to be opened."

The Doctor was nervous; he wanted a nice trip to Lorentual, with Rose. Take her mind off the whole Canary Warf stuff. She cried for a day or two, and then carried on. They were the Doctor and Rose, they carried on, it's what they did. The Doctor knew better though. She was still young, and human, and beautifully Rose and he knew better than most what it was like to have your whole world taken out from under you; whether it was a choice or not.

Instead of a nice, fun, safe distraction he got liquid manifestation of a high level transient ships background radiation or not-mold and someone mucking about in his TARDIS.

Rose and the Doctor shared a look before the doctor quickly rushed inside the TARDIS to find Matthew walking all around the console. He looked mesmerized; the Doctor decided he liked Mike or whatever his name was, but he certainly hadn't given him permission to come on board.

"Having fun are we?" the Doctor questioned as he leaned against one of the coral pillars.

Matt looked up at him, wide eyed and mouth open.

"It's, it's, it's like it's existing in multiple dimensions, oh that sounds crazy," he walked to the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor looked a bit taken aback.

"That's correct actually, very accurate, how'd you figure that out?"

Matt just shrugged. "I teach physics, am I really correct?" Just the start of smile forming on his lips.

"I thought you said you we're an English professor?" Rose looked him up and down, wary.

"Yeah! What's that about?" The Doctor added as he crossed his arms.

"I live in England and I'm a professor, of physics," he said with that _dribbled on your shirt _look.

Rose burst out in to laughter.

"Oh my god, is he serious?" Rose asked the Doctor, who was trying not to find it amusing, but the smirk on his lips was a dead giveaway for Rose.

"_He _is," Matt answered pointedly.

"Right then, sorry," she touched his arm, gently, like one would a frightened animal, "Got any questions?"

"Loads of em".

…..

"You're an alien, from space?"

The Doctor nodded his mouth full of jammy dodgers. Rose sipped on some tea.

"You're his friend, human friend or companion, you two travel, occasional save the world, tried to get to the circus, he landed in the wrong spot-"

"Oi"

"-ended up in my flat, accidentally."

The Doctor gave a heavy look to the not-mold and then back to Matt.

"Or not so accidentally?"

"Precisely! Molto Bene!"

Both Rose and the Doctor leaned in close to Matt, shoulder to shoulder. It was always fun to watch the dam burst.

Matt leaned in closer as well. They were all huddled together on the counter when he took a deep breath, smiled and said.

"Cool."

Rose smiled really brightly at Matt and the Doctor leaned back disappointed and a bit cross as he slipped a fiver into Rose's open hand under the counter. She grabbed onto it and their hands stayed together even after the bet had been paid.

"Tell me about him upstairs," the Doctor said as his made a dramatic gesture at the ceiling.

"Well, nice I suppose, quite enough, old fellow, never really talked to him much,"

"Wrong!" The Doctor shouted as he leaped off the stool and marched his way into the TARDIS with Rose, hand in hand.

Matt clearly a bit confused, and more than a bit excited, followed them in; stopping a moment at the threshold, staring and admiring the impossible thing before following the Doctor and Rose up the ramp.

The Doctor pushed a few buttons before pulling the command board and monitor to swing out in front of him. He quickly typed a few commands before numbers and Gallifrayen swirled on the monitor.

"What do you mean by wrong?" Rose asked when the Doctor turned back to the humans. She learned a while back sometimes it best to just wait out his _jiggery pokery _before asking any questions.

"What I mean is," he pulled the monitor even further out so that they could have a clear view, "that there is not upstairs, it doesn't exist, not on the floor plans, not in the photos, not in anywhere." When the Doctor finished he pushed his brainy specs further up his nose and leaned forward on his elbows, making that face, his _I-understand-you-but-I'm-not-quite-done-looking _face.

"That doesn't make any sense, there's always been an upstairs, just you know," Matt point outward and up, "Up over there, above us."

"Well, it's not more, or ever was really."

Rose, curious, walked out of the TARDIS and outside the flat.

The hallway wasn't very well lite. It was wooden and normal looking enough. She strolled down it and stopped at an unusual framed picture of a clown. It was a bit creepy really. Rose poked it in his nose, all red and dower. She gave a small laugh when nothing happened and jumped a bit when the door slammed open and the Doctor called her name.

"Rose?"

"I was wondering when you two would come out of there," she said as she strolled up to the Doctor.

"You are never going to listen to the no wondering off rule are you?"

"Probably not, but hey look. Stairs, that go up." She smiled and pointed to the stairs and then dragged her finger up to the ominous door on the top floor.

"Yes stairs that go up, and sometimes down, you know, like how stairs normally work; stairs that indicate the existence of an upstairs. UpSTAIRS." Matt waved his arms about them.

All three of them moved to stand in front of the first step, none of them daring to go forward.

The Doctor was about walk up when he heard the sounds of the TARDIS, wheezing, fading in and out, preparing to leave.


End file.
